The present invention relates to a locking device for scaffold platforms which are provided with a number of hook elements which protrude from at least two of the sides of the platform in order to, when mounted, be hooked up on lying scaffold elements in a scaffold, wherein the locking device is adjustable between a release position, in which the platforms can be unhooked from accompanying scaffold elements, and a lock position, in which the platform is locked to the scaffold element.
Due to the fact that they disclose a high degree of security and a uniform strength, scaffold platforms are nowadays used in order to replace planks. Scaffold platforms are used in order to uphold individuals and other load in scaffolds, but can be used in a number of situations where temporary, movable scaffolds or stands are used, for example for stage constructions for artist appearances, bridges, landing-stages etc. The platforms can be provided with locking devices for locking accompanying hook elements to lying scaffold elements. The hook elements are open downwards, for which reason the locking devices, and in particular their active part, are arranged so that they essentially are visible from the under side of the platforms. On assembly, the hook elements are first hooked on to the lying scaffold elements so that the platforms rest on these. Next, a separate measure is required in order to adjust the locking device from a release position to lock position. Since the platform is supported in the scaffold in release position as well, there is a risk that the locking measure is not carried out, something which in previously known locking devices is unable to be observed when the platform is used, i.e. when individuals are situated on the platform. During unfavourable conditions of loading, the platform may be removed out of its position and be unhooked from the lying scaffold elements. The fact is, that lock position not only means that the platform is kept in its place, but it contributes also to a high degree to the overall strength and stability of the scaffold.
The object of the present invention is to provide a locking device, by means of which the above-mentioned disadvantages are eliminated.
Said object is achieved by means of the locking device according to the invention, which is characterized in that the locking device is constituted by at least one displaceable locking slide which is movable in a guide device between, on the one hand, the release position, in which the accompanying scaffold element can be inserted into and taken out of, respectively, the hook elements and, on the other hand, the lock position, in which the slide blocks the scaffold element in the hook elements, combined with that the locking slide is provided with an indication section, which follows the locking slide""s adjustment movement between release position and lock position and is adapted to, in release position, protrude clearly visible for an observer from the upper side of the platform for ocular indication that the platform is unlocked, wherein the locking slide is curved and movable in the guide device along a curved path.
By means of the locking device according to the invention, a clear, visible indication of the lock status of the locking device is obtained, which indication is obtained from the upper side of the platform as well, i.e. where users are situated.